


Hot Damn

by scissorsandstatice



Series: Ereri Week 2015 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ereri Week 2015, Harvest Moon AU, M/M, summer job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scissorsandstatice/pseuds/scissorsandstatice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi stops by the farm with the newest addition to Eren's furry family and can't help but stare.</p><p>Harvest Moon AU. For day two of ereri week, based on the prompt "summer job."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Damn

Levi quickly discovered that summer was his favorite season, and it most certainly had nothing to do with the attractive young farmer down the road.

He was sprawled in a chair one scorching afternoon, fanning himself with his sales log, when Eren arrived at the stall with a wheelbarrow to pick up an order of chicken feed. The radiant smile he received when the nineteen-year-old approached threatened to dye his cheeks pink. “Hey, Levi! How are you today?” Eren asked. He set the wheelbarrow down in front of the cart and brushed his hands together.

“Dying,” he groaned, head resting on the back of his chair and arm slacking in its effort to keep a steady breeze on his face.

Eren let out a laugh. He motioned to the group of sacks propped against the side of the cart, and asked, “Are these for me?”

Levi grunted out a vague affirmation, much too comfortable to move from his seat beneath the expansive umbrella shading his stall. He lazily watched Eren as he began loading up the sacks of chicken feed into the wheelbarrow. The top half of his overalls hung loose at his waist instead of over his shoulders, and between the waistband and the hem of his much-too-tight white tank was a sliver of tanned skin. Levi licked his lips subconsciously, but immediately tore his gaze away to focus a bit higher up. _Just_ a bit higher to the young man’s torso, where the white material, damp with sweat, clung to his toned muscles…

He quickly averted his eyes when Eren spoke.

“So, Levi, I was thinking.”

“Were you?” Levi drawled. He bit his lip to hide a chuckle. Eren walked right into that one.

Eren fought the absolutely _adorable_ pout that emerged on his face. “Shut _up._ As I was saying, I was _thinking_ that I’ve gotten used to taking care of the animals I have, so I want to expand a bit.”

And that was how Levi found himself headed down the dirt path to Freedom Farm with the fuzzy new addition to Eren’s family straggling along behind him on a rope leash a few days later. It was ungodly hot, and Levi was none too thrilled to leave the shade afforded by the umbrella he erected at his stall each day. He didn’t dare leave the stand until he had donned a wide-brimmed sunhat and lathered himself in loads of sunscreen. He learned the hard way many times before that his pale skin was capable of nothing more than excruciating sunburn. How the _hell_ Eren managed to work in this heat without keeling over from heatstroke or dehydration was beyond him. Just a short walk from the village plaza to the farm left him with his light gray tank top plastered to his body and the overwhelming urge to rip his jeans off. The soiled handkerchief in his back pocket was beyond usable, already saturated with the beading sweat he wiped from his face.

He lingered near the farmhouse with the alpaca wandering as far as the leash allowed and watched from a distance as Eren worked the new field down by the dock. He was bent over, steadily raking the soil clear of obstructions, rewarding Levi with a perfect view of Eren’s ass. His jeans hung low on his hips and, dear Harvest Goddess, he was _shirtless._ With the amount of physical labor that was required on the farm, Levi wasn’t surprised to see how muscular he was. His silvery eyes were locked on Eren’s form, taking in the sheen of sweat on his toned back and the way the muscles in his arms moved while he worked the soil.

After a moment, Eren straightened up and wiped the sweat off his brow with a tanned forearm. His body rotated towards Levi as he surveyed the surrounding field, and _hot damn_ the kid had a fucking _six pack._ Levi gaped at the godly figure before him, but thankfully Eren had yet to notice his presence.

Levi really needed to reevaluate his use of the term “kid” in reference to Eren, who was very clearly not a kid, but a _man._ Nineteen years old, that was definitely legal. Certainly not strange for a thirty year old man to be gawking at his abs. Haha, yeah.

Really, he was far too old to be getting all hot and bothered over the young farmer. Yet here he was, feeling a warmth through his body that had nothing to do with the summer heat.

Suddenly, there was a brown fuzzy mass pressing into his face. Right, he was here for business. Yes, of course. “I know, I know, calm down,” he hissed, separating himself from the alpaca. Levi gently began petting its back, unable to resist the way his gaze lingered in the direction of the field by the dock. The animal hummed at him, and he heaved out a sigh. “Right, let’s go introduce you to your new papa.”

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to the ANB Summer Theme on repeat for hours while writing this and now I don’t think I’ll be able to listen to it again for a while without having the urge to smash my speakers.
> 
> There’s not even any smut and I’m still far too ace for this, jesus. Please excuse the fact that I have no idea how to write someone checking someone else out. orz
> 
> Disclaimer: I also know next to nothing about real farming.


End file.
